The purpose of this study is to demonstrate that autologous corticocancellous bone grafts from the ilium to the maxillary sinuses will mature (consolidate) and will support titanium cylindrical implants, which will in turn support a fixed prosthesis that will withstand the masticatory forces of a similar prosthesis in the mandible. The study was extended in order to determine whether bone changes had occured around the implants during the three years post-implantation.